Changing Courses
by sarah-jess
Summary: Bella dropped out of college because she hated what her parents chose for her. She comes home, and her parents issue a 'babysitter' for her. What happens when her 'babysitter' is a bit too much for her?What happens when they've fallen too much? EXB AH OOC


_**Changing Courses**_

**Summary- Bella dropped out of college because she hated what her parents chose for her. She comes home, and her parents issue a 'babysitter' for her. What happens when her 'babysitter' is a bit too much for her? What happens when he's fallen too much in love to do anything about it? What happens when they both are too far to come back?  
**

* * *

As I drive down the road, I can't help but notice the line dividers. They're white neon dots, gleaming and stark, staring up at me, probably wondering why I'm thinking they can think. Every fifteen, maybe twenty feet or so, a new one poses a new question. What that question is, I don't know, but it's still waiting to be answered.

Here I am- the ripe age of eighteen, wondering what I want to do with my life and questioning why I decided to do something I hate with the utmost passion. One year of my life went by in college, bland and bleak, studying business and getting trashed every weekend with my 'sisters'. The bad part about that was the fact the first and only year of college, I was seventeen and not of drinking age in the state I was attending college in. That made things a bit easier on the pressure put on me by my peers, but I still had my parents, who expected me to have my PhD by the time I was twenty. So, traditionally, telling them I dropped out was going to be the bane of my existence, which I'm on my way to do now.

I push my foot down on the pedal and try to focus on the road, not the white gleaming, questioning buttons or the white plain lines on it. A bright neon sign sticks out like a sore thumb next to the dull pine ones. That bright neon sign was unfortunately put there by by parents to direct our 'company' to our house. Why they did that, I will never know, because our house is a shiny white pearl in this mush green forest. I scoff as I pull into the elaborate driveway. Like it's that hard to see.

The gate to the pearl was already opened, and awaiting my arrival. I roll my eyes as my car slickly stops and begins to cool. If it were up to me, I would've walked from the street to the house. But alas, it wasn't, and I'm under the care of my parental units for the time being. I have to conform to their rules, and their social doings. As I get out of my car, I trip into the arms of someone who seemed like they were waiting there for a while. "Steady, miss," The man says in a thick accent as he helped me up and closed my car door. "Everyone is having tea in the parlor." He bowed and disappeared into the back yard. I sigh and opened the ornate doors to my former-current home. If anyone could go a tad over ornate, it was my folks. The door was pearly white with 24 karat gold dog knockers, golden trim aligning it, and mixed metal handles. I've always thought it to be too much, even when I was for that stuff.

My name is Isabella swan and I was, well am, born into a family of fortune and power. My whole life was about pleasing my parents, and hardly anything more. After I dropped out, I felt empowered. I felt as if I could say everything I've thought about my parents straight to their perfect and unknowing faces, and would still have something to live for even if I had nothing. For once, I felt hope. But unfortunately, as fast as that hope came, it vanished. All that was running through by mind was, "How am I going to pay for things? How am I going to get a job?" The realization hit me more then my findings. Maybe fruition had to be both of state of mind and matter.

But the question remained- How was I planning to make money? And in all truthfulness, I found the answer to be short, quick, simple, and probably the most painful thing in my life. Mummy and daddy dearest. And if this plan failed to work, I will gladly take my own responsibility and earn a living. Unfortunately, that plan wasn't exactly worked out all the way.

My mother almost literally bounces to me and gives me and air hug and two air kisses. "It's been forever, my darling," she sighs as she pulled me into the parlour that holds my awaiting father. "Tell us what you've been doing! Tell us how you've been doing!" my mother's eyes gleam as she walks to my father and takes a seat next to him. "Well," I almost sigh, "I've decided to drop out."

*Edward*

Monotonously flipping burgers for thirty years would get me tuition to Harvard for a few years. But by then, I'd probably be too old to study, and be the head of the new burger chain in loserville. Maybe sticking with the college plan wasn't the greatest idea. And looserville seemed to have a quirk- it wasn't forks. All you see here is green- green plants, green trees, green moss, green signs- and eventually, you go mad. Or insane. Or something else I can't think of right now. But it didn't really matter for me anyways, I was destined to stay here like moss to these trees.

"We are now closed. Thank you and goodnight." I sigh as John announces to the empty room that we were now closed. Usually, the mood was light and everyone was happy to be headed home, but we know today someone is getting fired. Another announcement, this time calling everyone to the 'floor', was screeching and loud over the intercom. Everyone eagerly waits on the floor as the boss comes in. The boss takes one look at his papers, and speaks in a loud, clear voice. "Edward Cullen, you're fired."

"•"

My life officially sucks as I walk back to my craptastic apartment I had with my mom. As always, she was already asleep and in her bed- or out partying until the wee hours of the morning. She didn't like to be bothered, so I respected her wishes.

If the college plan worked when I graduated, my school of choice would have been Dartmouth. But of course, being broke and having no time for a scholarship can crush a guys dream. I worked in a gas station that paid great- until it closed, and my jobs went downhill from there. And now, I was fired from a burger joint. How great is that?

As Any person, I have aspirations, and dreams, and all of that, but I'm not well off like the Swans. My family is dead broke. For all I know, I have absolutely no money to my name. My father left when I was young and took my sister with him. Whether it be fate my mother chose not to change her name, or just foolishness, I felt as if it was going to be part of something bigger than both of us. The only thing I needed to figure out was what.

The Swans were the only family in this drool worthy town that made over a hundred thousand a year. They were feared and respected, and for damned good reason, too. Before my family, or well my mother, knew about the Swans, we were set for life. But my mother had to test Charlie Swan, thus making us broke. Things would've fallen into place if she didn't open her mouth. But who am I to say anything? I'm a pothole in the middle of the road, deterring anyone's path who crosses, or runs over me. And unfortunately, my mother was another car that ran over me.

I strip myself as I pull my covers over by body. Maybe a good night sleep was in order.

As I doze off, I unconsciously mumble, "Bah humbug."

*Bella*

Luckily, I'm able to stay in the house for as long as I need to get my head straight on what I wanted to do. But right now, I am both emotionally and physically exhausted.

I collapse on my bed in my old room as I drift into unconsciousness.


End file.
